bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexos
The Vexos are a group of Vestals that serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, both of whom became members themselves. They are considered the best brawlers in Vestal, and although they are supposed to serve the royal family, there is a lingering theme of corruption among the members, with both Spectra and Gus planning to overthrow the family with Lync serving as a free for all agent joining the winning side, with the other Vexos planning the same. Members The Vexos are the main enemies of Bakugan: New Vestroia and are also one of the most powerful Bakugan players in the world. Each Vexos has their own attriubte and shows it in their own way. Zenoheld: Former King of Vestal and leader of the Vexos. He is a Pyrus brawler who uses Pyrus Farbros(who was destroyed). He replaces Spectra after Spectra joined Dan. Hydron: Former Prince of Vestal and a Subterra brawler. His Bakugan is Subterra Dryoid. He replaces Gus after King Zenoheld killed Gus. Mylene Pharaoh: An Aquos brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan was an Aquos Elico during the first season until she throws him out. In the second season, she uses a Mechanical Bakugan named Aquos Macubass. Although she is loyal to the Vexos Organization, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. Shadow Prove: A Darkus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan was Darkus Hades, who is a cyber copy of Alpha Hydranoid. Hades is destroyed in a battle against Alice and Chan Lee in the second season during episode 32. After Hades is destroyed he uses a mechanical spider-like Bakugan named MAC Spider to defeat Alice and Chan Lee. Former Members Spectra Phantom: He was the leader of the Vexos. A Pyrus brawler whose Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Helios MK2. Formerly Viper Helios, Helios soon became Cyborg Helios. He steals the Mechanical Bakugan that Hydron was going to use to defeat Dan himself. Spectra used them to form Maxus Helios. Cyborg Helios eventually becomes Helios MK2. Because of this, the Vexos decide to blame Spectra for their loss in New Vestroia and he leaves the Vexos. His true identity is Keith, Mira's brother. He has currently joined the Bakugan Resistance. Gus Grav: A Subterra brawer. His Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Primo Vulcan. When Spectra leaves the Vexos, Gus soon follows. In episode 31 it shows that Vulcan has evolved into Rex Vulcan. He was presumably killed by King Zenoheld along with Vulcan. Mira Clay: A Subterra brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Thunder Wilda. In Episode 19, She betrayed the Resistance to join the Vexos in New Vestroia but in episode 23, she betrays the Vexos to re-join the Resistance. She was actually spying on the Vexos but she was an official member. Volt Luster: A Haos brawler. His Guardian Bakugan was a Haos Mega Brontes. Mylene throws out Mega Brontes at the end of the first season. Volt is mad about this which is shown in the second season episode 33. His new Guardian is Haos Boriates. Gus Grav and Spectra use a forbidden ability card to force Mega Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes. After realizing that the Vexos have gone to far he leaves the Vexos. He was sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension) by Hydron. Lync Volan: A Ventus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan was Mechanical Ventus Altair. In the second season, he gets a new Guardian Bakugan due to the fact that Altair burned out in episode 11, Ventus Aluze, who appears to be an upgraded version of Altair. He believes that he can defeat anyone in battle, wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He realized how bad the Vexos' new plot was so he tried to give a copy of the plans to the brawlers. He was almost stopped by Hydron but at the last second he threw his glove with the plans in it past Hydron before being sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension). In the end Alice retreived it and contacted the others. Partners It seems that each of the Vexos member has a specific partner they battle with during Tag-team matches, and they are also seen with this partner more than the other members. These pairs are, so far: Lync-Volt: Lync and Volt appear to be good friends and an effective team together. They appear to be the lowest ranked of the Vexos. Shadow-Mylene: Shadow and Mylene don't appear to get along at all. Mylene thinks Shadow is a bad Brawler and useless while Shadow thinks Mylene is bossy. They appear to be the moderate ranked brawlers. Spectra-Gus:Spectra and Gus appear to get along even better then Lync and Volt. However, they don't brawl together much yet. Gus showed a incredibly high loyalty and respect to Spectra. They appear to be very high ranked brawlers. Zenoheld-Hydron: Zenoheld and Hydron appear to just beggining to get along now even though they had the most time to bond, being family. Zenoheld didn't trust Hydron and Hydron now calls Zenoheld "father". They appear to not have a rank but command the other Vexos. Category:Characters